One type of known embroidering device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-162853 published in 1985 without examination. Another known type of embroidering device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-40377 published in 1995 after examination. These embroidering devices include a holder on which a cylindrical work piece, such as the main portion of a cap, is mounted to a bed. The embroidery process is carried out on the cylindrical work piece while the holder undergoes rotational and/or axial movement relative to the bed.
However, to establish the necessary rotational and/or axial movements of the holder, the structure of the embroidering device in the vicinity of the holder is rather complex and results in enlargement of the overall embroidering device.